Chris McLean/Appearances
Below is a list of appearances by Chris McLean. He has currently appeared in 114 episodes. Total Drama Island (27/28) * 101 Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) * 102 Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) * 103 The Big Sleep * 104 DodgeBrawl * 105 Not Quite Famous * 106 The Sucky Outdoors * 107 Phobia Factor * 108 Up the Creek * 109 Paintball Deer Hunter * 110 If You Can't Take the Heat... * 111 Who Can You Trust? * 112 Basic Straining * 113 X-treme Torture * 114 Brunch of Disgustingness * 115 No Pain, No Game * 116 Search and Do Not Destroy * 117 Hide and Be Sneaky * 118 That's Off the Chain! * 119 Hook, Line and Screamer * 120 Wawanakwa Gone Wild! * 121 Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon * 122 After the Dock of Shame * 123 Camp Castaways * 125 I Triple Dog Dare You! * 126 Rundown * 127 The Very Last Episode, Really! * 128-60 Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Total Drama Action (25/27) * 201 Monster Cash * 202 Alien Resurr-eggtion * 203 Riot on Set * 204 Beach Blanket Bogus * 205 3:10 to Crazytown * 206 The Aftermath: Trent's Descent * 207 The Chefshank Redemption * 208 One Flu Over the Cuckoos * 209 The Sand Witch Project * 210 Masters of Disasters * 211 Full Metal Drama * 213 Ocean's Eight - Or Nine * 214 One Million Bucks, B.C. * 215 Million Dollar Babies * 216 Dial M For Merger * 217 Super Hero-ld * 219 The Princess Pride * 220 Get a Clue * 221 Rock n' Rule * 222 Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen * 223 2008: A Space Owen * 224 Top Dog * 225 Mutiny on the Soundstage * 226 The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour (22/26) * 301 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) * 302 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) * 303 Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan * 304 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better * 305 Broadway, Baby! * 307 Slap Slap Revolution * 308 The Am-AH-Zon Race * 309 Can't Help Falling in Louvre * 310 Newf Kids on the Rock * 311 Jamaica Me Sweat * 313 I See London... * 314 Greece's Pieces * 315 The Ex-Files * 316 Picnic at Hanging Dork * 317 Sweden Sour * 319 Niagara Brawls * 320 Chinese Fake-Out * 321 African Lying Safari * 322 Rapa Phooey! * 323 Awwwwww, Drumheller * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles * 326 Hawaiian Punch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (13/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! * 402 Truth or Laser Shark * 403 Ice Ice Baby * 404 Finders Creepers * 405 Backstabbers Ahoy! * 406 Runaway Model * 407 A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste * 408 The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean * 409 Grand Chef Auto * 410 Up, Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon * 411 Eat, Puke and Be Wary * 412 The Enchanted Franken-Forest * 413 Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Total Drama All-Stars (13/13) * 501 Heroes vs. Villains * 502 Evil Dread * 503 Saving Private Leechball * 504 Food Fright * 505 Moon Madness * 506 No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition * 507 Suckers Punched * 508 You Regatta Be Kidding Me * 509 Zeek and Ye Shall Find * 510 The Obsta-Kill Kourse * 511 Sundae Muddy Sundae * 512 The Bold and the Booty-ful * 513 The Final Wreck-ening Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (13/13) * 601 So, Uh, This is My Team? * 602 I Love You, Grease Pig! * 603 Twinning Isn't Everything * 604 I Love You, I Love You Knots * 605 A Blast From the Past * 606 Mo Monkey Mo Problems * 607 This is The Pits! * 608 Three Zones and a Baby * 609 Hurl and Go Seek * 610 Scarlett Fever * 611 Sky Fall * 612 Pahk'd With Talent * 613 Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (1/26) * 726 A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars (no lines)